My Buddy, Drum
by Buddyfight Fictions
Summary: Gao's feelings for Drum Bunker Dragon are getting more and more intense. Will he be able to confess to Drum? What will happen when he does?


"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"  
Gao was pacing around his room, with his cheeks as red as roses, in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts, was walking circles in his room.

"I shouldn't be having these emotions… I mean, not towards him right?" Gao bit his lip, he wasn't at his best today, he stood at the door where Drum Bunker Dragon was taking his shower and stood there.

"I have to be honest with him, I can't hide my feelings anymore…"  
The shower turned off, Gao heard movement, and about two minutes later, Drum came from out of the bathroom.

"Drum I—"  
Gao stopped, before him stood a full size Drum, he had nothing but the towel around his waist as clothing and stood there in the doorway, he usually stayed in his smaller form, so Gao was surpised to see him in this form. It made Gao very flustered at the sight of his cut body.

"Yeah what is it Gao?" He replied with a smile on his face  
"I-It's nothing!" Gao ran to his room with his cheeks still rosy red.

"Whats up with him?" With a puzzled look, Drum slowly followed.

When he got in the room he faced a crying Gao, sitting on his bed with his knees in hand, something was clearly troubling him.

"Are you okay Gao?! Did I say something!?" Drum again puzzled, went to try and wrap his arms around his crying buddy, but his hand was slapped away by the crying Gao before he could do anything.

"You wouldn't understand Drum! Even I don't understand…" Gao replied angrily, he fell to his side and began to cry even more.

"Don't say that before you even try to tell me what it is!" Drum replied with frustration, he felt his buddy wasn't being honest with him and it hurt him not to know what was truly happening with Gao

"I- I love you Drum! I wake up everyday wanting to be with you! I'm sad whenever you aren't with me, its so confusing, even I don't know what is happening, this feeling of love cant even be true because we are both guys and I seem so dirty even telling you know!"

The room went silent. Nothing was said, Gao began to speak again

"D-drum, I-I'm sor—"  
He was interrupted, his buddy that was two times his size had rushed to him and given him a hug and cut him off mid-speech.

"Gao, I-I love you too! I thought that it was a weird feeling for buddies to fall in love with each other, so I never told you, but hearing this is enough to make me cry!"

Gao let out a gasp.

Drum held leaned in, to give Gao a kiss on his lips, both of their tounges interlocked and Gao let out a soft moan, then pushed Drum away from him. When pushing him away, Gao blushed.

"Drum, should we, do this, you know-?"  
"Yes, Gao I would like to, have you tonight"

Gao once again blushed and began to remove his clothes, Drum removed his clothes much easier, only having to take off the towel. Gao and Drum both stood in front of each other, bare and blushed at the sight of eachother.

"Please treat me with care." Gao said as he blushed  
"I will make sure to" Drum said looking at Gao's small body

Drum took Gao's hand and carried him to the bed, then with ease, flipped Gao's body, so that his erection was facing Gao

"So here's what you have to do, just put your mouth around my dick and suck it, okay?"

Goa turned back and said "Okay, why is my butt faced towards you though?"  
Drum chuckled and replied "You'll see soon enough"

Gao got to work he wrapped his lips around Drum's erection and began to pleasure him. Although he didn't know how these kinds of things worked, it was almost as if with Drum he knew what he was doing. Shortly after he started, he felt a strange sensation from his backside, he moaned. Drum had entered him and was loosening him up.

"A-Aaaan~" Goa let out a moan of pleasure as Drum continued, he went back to work on Drum

"Two can play at this game, Drum" He played and teased with Drum's erection, and shortly after Drum let out a moan as well.

"Aaaaan! G-Gao, I'm gonna cum!" He said as he unloaded in Gao's mouth. Instead of taking his mouth off of Drum's erection, he let him unload in his mouth, drinking it as if it were a cool beverage on a hot summers day.

"Ah~It tastes yummy Drum, play with me some more~!" Gao was excited, he was engaging in intercourse with his new lover and it felt so right. He was excited to see what was going to happen next.

"Hold your horses there buddy" Drum said as he kissed Gao again  
Drum took out a bottle with liquid and began to put it on his erection

"Whats that?" Gao asked as he watched Drum  
"Its lotion, it'll make it easier for the next thing." Drum said letting out a chuckle

"Let me know if it hurts when I put it in okay?" Drum said standing over Gao, who was laid out on the bed.  
"Mhm!" Gao said as he let Drum do his work.

Drum entered Gao through his rear, his erection was even bigger than before, so it showed some challenge, getting into Gao. Gao began to moan even harder than before, it hurt, but he didn't want Drum to know so he teased him

"Is that all you got Drum, I thought you were more powerful!" Gao said as he chuckled.  
"Oh yeah, get ready for this then!" Drum penetrated Gao fully and began to rock him back and forth.

Mmmm… Aaaaaan~" Gao let out cries of pleasure as he was constantly filled up. Drum then propped Gao up on his lap, they were now facing each other, Gao wrapped his arms around Drum and kissed him again, it felt so good to Gao, he was being entered again and again by Drum, he was experiencing true intimacy.

"Make me more sensitive Drum, Love me more~❤"  
"Challenge accepted, Gao!" Drum took Gaos arms from around him and looked at his chest, for just a small kid, Gao worked out and was cut, he was very muscular, like Drum.

Drum smiled, "There we go"  
He pushed Gao towards himself and began to toy with Gao's breasts, he began to suck them and Gao let out many more cries of pleasure.

"Ahh~ Aaaan~"  
Hearing these sounds made Drum harder, and pretty soon, the sensation rushed through his erection again. He came in Gao once more, this time with no warning, Gao was at his limit, with the sensation of pleasure in his rear and his breasts, Gao also came, letting out one more final moan.

"D-Drum, I'm gonna cum~!"  
He came and fell onto Drum's chest from the exhaustion.

"Drum, you've stolen my heart, now you have to take care of me, we really are lovers now…." Gao said as he blushed, leaning onto Drums chest.  
"Of course Gao, I love you so much, stay with me forever, do you promise?" Drum held out his pinky finger  
"It's a promise, after all you are my Buddy, Drum" He wrapped his finger around Drum's.


End file.
